Professor Zoom and the WRONG Impulse
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: Professor Zoom is back and out to get Bart and Wally. What happens when he gets Iesha West and a disguised Wesley Kent instead? Will Wally and Bart finally get rid of the evil speedster? *There is some swearing in chapter 2*
1. Chapter 1

Professor Zoom and the WRONG Impulse

By: Reina Grayson and Malaizjan De Jesus

Chapter One

Undisclosed Location

He had been asked to join the Legion of Doom…sure this guy wasn't a follower, but he'd do anything to get back at the speedsters that have plagued his life.

He got lucky that he also got a protégé. Speed Racer. The young speedster had used a combination of **the** experiment and tech to be fast; not as fast as him but good enough. He had only been teamed up with the boy for about a month, so even though the heroes were aware of Speed Racer, they would never see HIM coming.

Problem was, he was only 18. He had to be home at certain times, making planning hard.

Just then, Speed Racer came zooming into the room.

"Hey Boss! You text?" Speed Racer asked.

"Yes, it's time to get back at Impulse."

"Great! He's the family that turned on you and now he's helping Flash!" SR repeated to be sure he got the right guy.

"And he'll PAY for betraying me."

"So when do we get going?" Speed Racer was vibrating slightly in place.

"All we have to do is watch the traitor..."

"Aww...come on, we've got to take him down!" Speed Racer whined.

"We do this my way, boy. I want you to be the surprise he would never suspect."

"Alright, but I get to fight him when the time is right," the protégé said; pointing to himself confidently.

"As you wish." Zoom said, knowing the boy was no match for Bart.

With that the two stayed quiet while they planned their stakeout details.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Meygan was back on the mountain, deep in the glistening snow. No cloak needed, Meygan summoned her ice magic with one hand and fire with the other. She then set out to create a snow soldier with the embers of fire burning within the sculpted ice. She had been spending the last several months on the mountain, training 4 hours at a time.

She then saw her ice soldier take shape, resembling Bors, a Knight of Camelot. Then she saw the ember of fire within it….not melting the ice, but adding to the darker hue of the ice.

Meygan smiled.

"A tier 5 ice-fire wizard...it's been a millennia since such a joy came to this world." came a soft but raspy voice as the spirit of Galinda, Meygan's great-grandmother and Merlin's wife came into existence.

"Grandma Galinda, what brings you here?" Meygan kept her focus on her task at hand.

"I wanted to witness the rebirth of a true Omni-Wizard..."

Meygan blushed.

"Don't be shy, child. Be proud. Serenity has always made our bloodline proud."

"Just wondering, does this have anything to do with me being of King Arthur's bloodline as well?"

"Not at all. That was merely a bonus to our family. Arthur was a good man, a fair King and a wondrous warrior."

"Guess that's how dad got so good." Meygan said with a smile. Meygan allowed the ice to fall into a puddle of water, which froze over in 2.1 seconds.

"That has nothing to do with blood. That was training. That was sweat and tears..." Galinda floated closer as her great-granddaughter sat in the snow.

"What are you really doing here?" Meygan asked gently.

"I came to offer advice. From one wizard to another." Galinda sighed. "You gave birth to an Omni-wizard already. Rini will give birth to one as well. But none of your other children will."

"That matters little to me...they are still my girls…"

"You have come so far for such a young Omni-Wizard. 5 Elements..."

"Who's the Master, Galinda?" Meygan asked directly.

"I wish I knew. He can blind even us spirits with his magic...but he only mastered 4 elements...you have the advantage..."

"Are Rini, Bruce and Jason in the most danger right now?"

"No. Not right now. You see, this Master and The Light targeted them but they aren't the real targets." Meygan was about to speak but Galinda shook her head, silencing her. "It's...actually this planet's Justice League Unlimited."

Meygan was shocked. "What?!"

"The Light wants to eliminate those heroes. The Master...he wants Serenity dead."

"That's pretty obvious." Meygan said, not meaning to sound harsh.

"The reason isn't what you think it is. She gave birth to you 4-the 4 that took out Morgan La Fay."

Meygan's eyes widened.

"The Master...is La Fay's husband."

"Wait..." Meygan looked like she was going to be sick. "Someone WANTED to marry her?!"

"She may have been evil, but even she was destined to find her soul mate."

"So it's major revenge." Meygan said

Galinda nodded. "The Master was the one to kill both Marik and Gallean. Not Morgan."

"Oh man...At least Marik is being honored through my little brother." Meygan said with sadness in her voice.

"That is true. And because you four killed Morgan unintentionally, all four of you are marked. Even him, although he was reborn."

"How...how do I protect Marik?"

"You don't. Marik was born powerful. And his brief time in his first life hinted how powerful he was meant to be. He unlocked potential...and suppressed another..."

"Marik did?"

"He did."

"To who? Mathen?"

"No. I wish it was. Mathen as a tier 5 fire wizard would greatly help your cause...it was your Arthurian cousin...Areina."

"But Grandma...Areina is a meta."

"True. But he enhanced her precognitive ability. Quite by accident and her meta fire was brought on by unusual stress factors, she wanted to save your Batman...and her precognitive power was pushed aside. But it can no longer be denied...you can sense that..."

"The dream she mentioned when the first war started." Meygan said, remembering the day they learned she foresaw Orin'ahm's capture during the first war.

"Yes. But...you need to guide her with it. You know how...difficult it can be."

Meygan sighed.

"You know what may come. About your return to the fight."

"It's always a risk, but I'd do anything to protect my family."

"And as a mother...you are a barrel ready to explode into a flurry of fireworks..."

"So is Areina." Meygan said with a smile. "Guess it comes from dad's side."

Galinda chuckled. "It does...and your 14 children will be the same way."

Meygan gasped. "14?!"

"Yes. Quite a feat..."

Meygan was speechless.

"But to be serious here...when you face the Master...you must be ready to subdue him. By all means at your disposal..."

"I...I'm not as powerful as him."

"You're more powerful than you think. You have your family behind you, whereas he has none."

"Mordred-"

"Is not his son. He has no loyalty to the Master."

"Oh..."

"Meygan, all you need to do is believe you are all-powerful. The rest will follow..." Galinda started to fade out.

"But...but my wind magic sucks!" Meygan cried.

"Work on it..." Galinda then was gone, leaving Meygan to think on all she had learned.

Two Days Later

Bart had both Iesha West and Wesley Kent with him in Central City, checking out the Justice League wing of the Flash Museum.

Iesha was being extra patient, but only because Wesley wanted to eat at a new restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago. So she wanted to eat there too.

Bart smiled down at the patient kids. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

"Yes Uncle Bart," Iesha whispered and Wesley merely nodded his head.

He knew that Iesha was bored out of her mind already. "Ok. Time to eat!"

Iesha just smiled.

Wesley held her hand as the three left the museum and went to the restaurant that opened up at the end of the street. They walked there, mostly to keep Iesha from running to Paris again.

Bart had heard what happened recently with Iesha and Wes going to Paris alone, and he figured that Wes was keeping an eye on her so they didn't get in trouble again. Bart and the kids got to the restaurant and after they were all seated, a bread basket was given to them.

Wesley handed a stick of garlic bread to Iesha and she took it with a blush.

Bart saw the waitress coming to them and he looked at the menu and knew what to order. As the kids talked among themselves, Bart did the ordering and the waitress eyed the two kids then took off to place the order.

It took some time but the food was trickling out to the table.

Iesha was happy to see the roast pork that was placed in front of her. She took her fork, stabbed it and took a huge bite from it. She was chewing with relish.

Wesley laughed at her.

Bart bit into his slab of ribs with more calm but he knew he would be pigging out soon enough.

Wesley took a bite of his fish sandwich first, then his fries.

Bart cleared his mouth and then asked, "You two like?"

"Yes, Uncle Bart," Wesley said happily. "Thank you for taking us out of Bludhaven today!"

Iesha nodded vigorously as she swallowed the last bite. She then spotted her fries and dug right in.

"Iesha, slow down. You **can** pop you know." Wesley warned her with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Iumf pown!" she said with her mouth full.

Bart looked to Wesley. "So...seeing her eat like this, you still want to marry her Wes?"

"Yeah...wait! Marry her?! I'm 5!" Wesley cried, blushing.

Bart burst out laughing, bits of rib spitting out of his mouth. Poor Wesley got hit with the half-eaten meat.

Wesley cleaned his face off with a napkin, and shook his head at Bart.

"Sorry," Bart said, embarrassed.

"Why do all of the adults say me and Iesha will get married?" Wesley asked.

"From what I hear, you two were inseparable the day she was born."

"Well yeah..." Wesley admitted. "But she was so beautiful when she was born."

Iesha had stopped feeding her face when Wesley said that. "Really?"

"Then there's your answer...you like her, and I'm sure that will change to love as you two grow up." Bart said.

"Me? Love Wesley? Ew, boys have cooties!" Iesha declared.

"I could say the same about girls." Wes stated.

"What?!" Iesha cried loudly, standing up to punch Wesley.

"Iesha, indoor voice." Bart reminded her.

Iesha stuck her tongue out at Bart.

Bart just laughed. "Oh yeah...you two will get married..."

"Never." The two said at the same time.

"That's what your mom and dad said too, Iesha."

Just as they were served the next course, cries from civilians outside of the restaurant could be heard.

Bart stood up. Wesley and Iesha followed. He slammed down his card to charge the lunch and he looked down at the two kids.

"Any ideas of what's going on, Wes?" Bart asked, knowing how strong Wes' power was.

"Speed Racer's attacking the Museum!" Wesley told Bart just 3 seconds later.

Bart sighed. The wannabe speedster was really annoying.

"Uncle Bart...there's someone else, but I can't read their mind."

"I got this. You two stay here." And Bart was gone before they could protest.

"Hey!" Iesha cried, hands on her hips.

"He knows what he's doing, Iesha." Wes said to calm her down.

"I'm going to help. I'm a speedster too!" Iesha touched one of her lightning bolt ponytail holders (her hair was in two pigtails) and a costume flew out. She grabbed it and spun around, putting it on.

Iesha was now the second Impulse.

Wesley shook his head.

"Uncle Bart said to stay here," Wesley reminded her, but he knew it useless to tell her that.

"I want to help, we ARE heroes in training, how can we learn if we don't fight?" Iesha said.

Wes couldn't help but agree so he used his Martian shapeshifting powers and after a few seconds he looked like a miniature J'onn.

"Hop on and hold on tight!" Iesha smiled as Wesley jumped onto her back lightly, and wrapped his arms and legs around her. "Impulse and Martian Manhunter, reporting for duty!" Iesha then ran off, ready to take on Speed Racer.

Impulse II and Martian Manhunter got to a spot when MM started feeling the other villain's mind again...but this time he could somewhat read it...

_"We have to protect Bart."_ Wes said in Iesha's mind.

_"Why?"_

_"Remember the other person I mentioned?"_

_"Yea"_ Iesha said with curiosity in her mind.

_"He's after Bart, and he's already getting really hurt and can't fight the other guy."_ Wes said as they continued to watch Speed Racer and Bart Allen fight. Speed Racer might be a wannabe speedster, but he could fight when he needed to.

_"Iesha, stay here. Don't jump in."_ Wesley then changed into Bart, right down to the last detail. "Here goes nothing."

_"But...you're not a speedster...let me help."_

_"I got that covered."_

Iesha was confused, was there something Wes wasn't telling her...

Wesley then entered Speed Racer's mind just as Bart went down for the count. He then ran at a normal speed but to Iesha, Speed Racer couldn't catch Wesley.

"I knocked you hard enough to take you out! Stay still!" Speed Racer cried.

"Keep trying!" Wesley taunted in Bart's voice.

_"Wes...I need to get Bart out of the fight area...please, I'll be alright."_ Iesha said into his mind.

Meanwhile, a hidden figure QUICKLY ran up on Iesha to use her against Bart. As she started to run, she was grabbed and her mouth and nose were covered with a cloth.

_"WES!"_ Iesha called out in her mind. Iesha tried to vibrate away but she was soon knocked out.

Wesley, while still disguised as Bart, ran at them.

"I wouldn't...grandson." The person said.

But Speed Racer got in a lucky shot and he was hit in the head, knocking him out too.

"Got him!" Speed Racer cried.

"Good. Grab him and follow me."

"I've…uhhh actually got to be somewhere." Speed Racer stated, seeing as he was just a kid, and he needed to be seen by his parents every so often.

"Ok. I got him. Meet me at midnight."

"Right."

As the two villains went their separate ways, Bart reappeared where he was knocked out.

Wesley had protected Bart...but got captured in his place...along with Iesha.

One Minute Later

Professor Zoom was running back to his hideout, both Iesha and Bart over each of his shoulders.

He was gloating in his mind over the fact that he was going to finally beat Wally.

While he was streaking at such a high speed, Bart was slowly changing his shape. By the time Professor Zoom got to his warehouse, and he placed his captured speedsters in a specially made cage, Bart had changed completely back into Wesley Kent. The two children were coming to and Wesley felt the waves of Zoom's anger.

"What?! How did you trade places with Bart?!"

"You can't have Uncle Bart."

Zoom threw the nearest chair out the window in anger but Wesley held on to his nerves.

"You're a meanie...LET US GO!" Iesha screamed at the yellow clad speedster.

"Very clever, boy, but I'm smarter than you. No child is a match for Eobard Thawne! And you...you brat...your daddy will finally die at my hands."

"That's what you think!" Iesha tried vibrating through the bars but was repelled back. She fell against Wes and Zoom just laughed. Iesha started to whimper at the thought of losing her dad and not being able to do anything to save him.

"It's ok, Impulse. Everyone's going to kick his butt!" Wesley declared.

Zoom laughed. "Let them try!" Zoom then left the room to make a few adjustments to the cage so the little Martian couldn't get out, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't leave the girl behind.

"Wes...can you reach any of the others...are they in range?" Iesha asked with tears in her eyes.

"My range is pretty far, I can try to reach my family." Wes said. With that said, and Zoom being away; he closed his eyes and reached out to his nearest family member.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Zoom and the WRONG Impulse

By: Reina Grayson and Malaizjan De Jesus

Chapter Two

20 Minutes Later, Central City

Bart Allen AKA Impulse was starting to come to...and now he knew what his speed punches did to others. "Oh man, I'm sure feeling the mode right now. Why did they just leave like that...oh well, better get back to Wes and Iesha." He said to himself.

It didn't take long to get back to the diner, but he also kept an eye out seeing as the kids WERE heroes in training, so they might have followed. When he didn't see the kids, he called out in his mind to Wes, who seemed to be getting better at reading adult's minds now at the age of five.

_"Hey Wes, where are you and Iesha, I TOLD you two to stay put."_

He only waited for a couple of minutes, then he headed out, but just as he was about to speed away, he fell to his knees. Impulse felt like he was being broken up on the inside, but it must have been the speed that accelerated the injuries to near critical.

His left arm felt broken, and not only that but a couple of ribs on the left side. Both of his legs felt like the muscles were on fire. Using his 'quick' mind, Bart reached up to his comm. "Guys...need assistance."

It wasn't 30 seconds later that Dick, Vincent and Wally came out of a boom tube and helped the fallen speedster. Before they got into the tube Vincent thought about something. "Bart, where's my sister and Wes?"

"I...can't find...them...I told them to...stay put..."

"And knowing Iesha, she wanted to help." Vincent said with a sigh.

"Who was it?" Wally asked.

"Speed Racer...but...Wes said he felt another villain around."

"Fuck. Zoom; he'd be the only one that would help out Speed Racer." Dick said.

"Oh he just fucked with the WRONG FAMILY." Wally said as the hatred laced his tone.

"Wait...isn't he Thawne?" Vincent asked.

"Yea, he is." Dick said, speaking for his best friend.

"I got an arrow for him..." Vincent looked ready to start hunting.

"Your mom will kill me if you get hurt." Wally warned his step-son.

"Screw that, he's got my little sister!"

"We'll find them. Wes will keep her safe." Dick said firmly.

"I know, but I don't know how Conner and M'gann will take the news."

"That's true, but Wesley takes being leader of Delta seriously," Bart added.

Dick smiled. "Let's get you to Watchtower."

"Yeah. I'm hungry now." Bart announced.

Vincent rolled his eyes, but he knew it was just the metabolism of his 'cousin'.

Wally was careful with his first cousin once removed as he picked him up bridal style and Dick activated the mother box and Vincent watched their backs while they all entered the Boom Tube.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Iesha was groaning as her stomach growled. It had been 4 hours since she ate anything and she was so tired. The cage had been fixed so she couldn't get out, but Wesley knew he had to protect himself and his secret…as well as keep Iesha safe, so he quietly entered Zoom's mind and made Zoom think that he (Wes) was Wally and Artemis' second child.

Wesley watched Thawne almost angrily as he was slow in fixing a tray of food. But he could feel Iesha's hunger in his mind and that wasn't good.

Speed Racer tapped his foot impatiently, so bored with the kidnapping thing. "What's next?"

"We go after Flash."

Speed Racer grinned. "Goody. I can't wait to beat him."

Zoom walked over to the cage and slid the tray under the bars. "Don't eat it all," he joked as Wesley took the food and rushed it to Iesha.

"Here..." He picked up a part of the sandwich and sniffed it before holding it to her mouth. He couldn't smell anything on it.

Iesha weakly pushed it away.

"_Ie...you need to eat."_ he told her mentally. He then took a bite and tasted it-it wasn't poisoned.

She looked at him; then took the sandwich to eat. She looked back at Zoom. _"He's going to starve me, Wes. He's going to make my dad do something stupid so he can beat him."_ she told him in his mind, slowly eating the food.

"_I know. But I can't call out to my family unless Zoom's not looking..."_ He had been trying ever since they were put in the cage, but even though he was powerful; his range still couldn't reach anyone. Wes was a little hungry himself but Iesha's metabolism needed all the food possible.

Iesha handed him the other half. "You need to eat too," she said out loud.

"I'm good, thanks."

Zoom kept eyeing the boy. There was something about him that Zoom thought he knew. He never paid attention to the West bloodline, at least not when it didn't concern him. Now he wished he had.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The past 10 hours have really taken a toll on Watchtower and the heroes after Bart was brought back for treatment. The fight with Speed Racer had really taken a toll on the speedster, but before he was medically knocked out so Molly could heal him, Conner found out what happened and was pissed beyond belief. It took several Kryptonite tipped tranquilizer darts (one at a time) to keep him from destroying Watchtower, but Dick had run out, and now Conner was on a Kryptonian rampage.

Dick was trying to restrain Conner as he tossed Superman threw a wall in absolute anger.

M'gann was begging Conner to stop and even Barda's Mega Rod had no effect on him. He just threw a computer terminal at her in response.

Green Lantern, Kai-Ro, was working to free her.

Dick reached up to his comm; he hated doing this, but at this rate Watchtower was going to be completely destroyed. "Terry, need a chunk of Kryptonite up here, Conner's out of control!"

"Dick, I'm here, Dana's with me. We'll head to the Batcave and be there in ten."

"Conner! Calm down!" Damian cried, smoke pellets in his hands but he didn't want to throw them.

"Conner, what's wrong!" Areina asked as she tried heating the air around him after entering the room and seeing the chaos.

"HE HAS MY 5 YEAR OLD SON!" Conner roared as he threw Dick back and he crashed into Damien, which made Damien drop the smoke pellets and they activated.

Areina and Damian (after he recovered) covered their mouths, but the gas had no effect on the VERY angry Kryptonian.

"Conner, dude, stop! I can get him back. Just stop throwing everything and every**one**!" Wally cried. "He has my daughter too and you don't see ME trying to destroy everything in sight!"

Areina thought of something, and gave it a try. She waited till Conner was standing still then superheated the metal beneath his feet. Orin saw his uncle sinking into the metal and once he was far enough in, Orin used his power over water to cool down the metal.

Conner looked at Flash, and heaving heavily, as he tried to regain control. He then realized that the metal around his feet was melted.

"Conner, please; we'll ALL work to get Wes AND Iesha back." Areina stated.

"But he's all Martian! He has no Kryptonian powers!" Conner cried.

"Yet he's smart, and analyzes situations before reacting; you just have to believe in him." Orin said. "That's why he's Delta's leader."

"Conner...he also has my daughter. Thawne has messed with the wrong kids." Artemis said in a calm voice but she was anything but.

Conner took calming breaths just as Barda was free. She was pissed and aimed her Mega Rod at Conner. "How dare you throw a computer at _me_!" Just as she fired, Areina got in the way of the blast and was about halfway between the two 'warring' heroes. "NO!"

"AREINA!" Dick cried out as the blast hit and the second generation fire controller was thrown back into Conner.

Barda didn't know what to do, she just stood there. Conner caught Areina in his arms, holding her as gently as possible.

"Barda!" Superman flew back in and saw the Mega Rod smoking and Conner holding a knocked out Areina.

"She...she jumped in just before I shot at Conner." Barda said, finally finding her voice again.

It didn't take long for Areina to regain consciousness and her breathing hitched. "That's going to sting for a while."

"Barda...Conner was venting his anger. Kryptonians do this. I don't agree with throwing everything though." He eyed Conner. "You threw me!"

"Ok. Calm down everyone. We need Molly." Wally said to the group. "And then we can plan. Wes and Iesha will take care of each other. But until we find them, no one tells Delta Squad."

M'gann then noticed something leaving the area. She focused her eyes and saw who it was. "Too late..." she replied. "RINI KENT; you stop right THERE."

Rini did as she was told and turned with tears in her eyes…after appearing out of nowhere.

"How...how did you do that?!" Dick asked.

"I thought invisible and it happened?" Rini said sheepishly. "I wasn't going to tell them. Honest."

"Were you going to tell your mom about Wes and Iesha?" Wally asked.

"And Daddy..."

"Not a good idea. By the way, can someone free my feet?" Conner asked.

Superman used his heat vision to free Conner, who flew off with Areina to the Infirmary.

"Why not?" Rini asked.

"Ok...it goes like this...your mom and dad will make things worse for them..." Artemis explained.

"Oh..."

"Ok...here's the deal. Thawne wants me. So I'll go face him. You guys go rescue the kids while he chases me."

"That's not going to work." Dick told his best friend. "He went after Bart for a reason."

"That...Mega Rod...packs a punch..." Molly helped Areina back into the monitor room. Within just a few minutes.

"Areina...you need to be in bed." Dick reprimanded her gently.

"Like I'd stay, anyway there's a reason I blocked that blast."

"Young lady..." Superman started to say.

"Barda, did you ever hear what exactly happened to Uncle Dick when he went missing for two weeks a few years ago?" Areina asked.

"I heard some of it. Why?"

"Back then I was 18, and I didn't know about the rest of my family, when I found out about Uncle Dick's capture I was so pissed off. I beat the crap out of King from the Royal Flush Gang the night before the ransom drop, and I burned half of Drow's head after seeing what he did to Uncle Dick." Areina said.

"Ouch." Barda said. "I've done just as much on a **mild** day." Barda boasted.

"I didn't know about him having a wife and kids, hell I didn't even know I had a brother back then, Artemis did a good job hiding him, but that's not even the best part." Areina said, and Barda looked ready to listen. "When the twins were two, remember that Manta II kidnapped them and Orin?"

"Yeah..."

"Not only did I risk death by radiation poisoning, but I broke Blight's jaw and right arm. Long story short, Conner's in the right with his anger about Wes. Besides, wouldn't you be as pissed off if something like this happened to Andrew?" The last part was whispered to Barda and she knew that the original Batman had it in his files.

Barda said no smart remark, she actually understood about family.

M'gann jerked suddenly. "We got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Dick groaned.

"The Luna and Virge kind. Wesley contacted Luna. Guess who's trying to get to them..."

"Oh no..." If it wasn't Wesley, it was his daughter Luna.

Dick hit his comm. "Shock. Eclipse. Come to Metropolis. Now."

There was static...then- "Sorry Uncle Dick. We're tagging Speed Racer now. We can get a locale real soon," Luna whispered.

"Luna, get back here NOW." M'gann said into her own comm.

"Mom...I can't. Zoom will find out that Wesley's a special Martian. We can't let the Light find out."

"Yeah, dad and Gear found out that Zoom's working for them. They want both Bart and Wally eliminated." Shock added.

Conner sighed in frustration. "You two need to come here NOW. Don't make me come after you." Conner growled.

Luna sighed over the comm. "Fine. But Speed Racer was near STAR Labs in Boston," she told them. "We're coming back."

Dick thought about it; this is the closest they could get. "Delay that order; follow Speed Racer but at a safe distance. Once you see Zoom, STAY OUT OF SIGHT."

"Ok." Luna acknowledged.

"Dick, what are you doing?!" Conner asked...well screamed.

"I know they went on their own, but Luna's just worried about her little brother. We wait...and that's final."

"Bullshit!" Conner cried.

"There has to be a reason Wes would shapeshift into Bart..." Areina said.

"He did it to protect me from my own grandfather." A voice said.

Everyone looked at the doorway to a still-injured Bart. His left arm was taped to his body and he limped into the room. "Wesley saw that I was down, so I believe he shifted into me and fooled Zoom enough to make him leave me behind."

"What was that about your grandfather..." Areina asked, thinking about the second Flash, Barry Allen.

"Professor Zoom is my mom's father." Bart said.

"Oh, that's just screwed up." Damien piped in. "And I'm Ra's grandson."

"It doesn't matter; mom knew what her dad was capable of; so she and my dad raised me to be a hero."

"But how did Wesley mimic you enough to fool Zoom?" Areina asked.

"Ok…This does NOT leave this room." Conner said to them. "My youngest son needs to be protected. Not even the Martian Elders on Mars know about him."

"Wesley is the Ultimate Martian-both white and green. He watches our mannerisms and can mimic them when needed. As for Meta Powers...he can make anyone think he was that meta with just a thought. But that's not all. He doesn't have ANY weaknesses. He can withstand fire AND Kryptonite." M'gann told them.

Everyone's eyes were bugging out; they couldn't believe it.

"If Zoom discovers this, and he tells the Light, they will get Psimon to take control of him and he could take us all out..."

Damian whistled. "We need to save them."

"And we will...just as soon as we get a location." Areina remarked.

"That's not the only problem...Iesha is Wesley's 'inspiration'. Hurt Iesha and Wesley can truly damage Zoom's mind." M'gann added.

"Great. As if Zoom isn't bad enough. I don't want to deal with an off-his-rocker version." Wally told the group.

"Conner, M'gann...Wesley's secret is safe with us." Superman said to the couple.

Areina and Orin nodded, so did Dick, Wally and Artemis.

"But...if he has no Kryptonian powers...how is he NOT weakened by the green rock?" Barda asked.

"It's in his DNA; it would have weakened him anyway." Superman said.

"I think it's because of my human side. That gave Wesley an advantage over any other Kryptonian in history." Conner added. "Me included."

"You're selling yourself short." Dick said with a smile.

"Kryptonite still hurts me...but to a lesser degree." Conner amended.

"Wes maybe completely immune; but it was your human DNA that helped us back in 2010."

Conner nodded. He remembered that. Superman saw what Robin (2010) and Superboy had done when Savage and Klarion had control of the entire league through video feedback. He was proud of his brother for risking exposure to Kryptonite just to weaken him enough to get the vaccine chip on him.

It was just then that Terry and Dana arrived in the room and Terry had a box in his hand.

"Ummm, so I guess I got this for nothing?" Terry questioned.

"We were able to calm him down." Areina said, but her breathing was still a bit hitched and Terry picked up on it.

"Did Conner hurt you?" Dana asked, seeing Areina struggling when she took a breath.

"No, I jumped between him and Barda as she fired a blast from that Mega Rod of hers. Took the hit in the chest."

"She'll be alright after one more healing session." Molly said.

"Alright, Areina you go get healed up, the rest of us will work on a plan to save the kids." Dick stated. "Terry, do you and Dana mind keeping an eye on Rini for a while?"

"Sure, but couldn't Meygan and Kevin take her?"

"Grandpa's worried I'll tell them what happened to Wes and Iesha." Rini said with a pout.

"Okay, what DID happen."

"Ever heard of Professor Zoom?"

"Read something in Bruce's files…." Terry responded.

"Him and Speed Racer captured them, but Zoom was after Bart." Dick said and he saw the question forming in Terry's mind. "Conner, can Terry know?"

"Yes. Terry, to put it simple, Wes is the MOST powerful Martian in history. He's the perfect blend of M'gann's parents' races, green and white. We can't let the Light discover this or they WILL find a way to turn him to their side. Dana, can I trust you not to say anything?"

"Of course, Superboy." Dana said, still not use to using real names when they are not on duty.

"Thank you." M'gann said with a soft smile.

"Terry….can I see your mom and brother?" Rini asked as she reached up for her godfather to pick her up.

"I'm sure they won't mind seeing you." Terry said as he picked her up.

"How about we find something to do in Gotham?" Dana offered.

"I think I've got just the thing." Terry said and he smiled at Rini.

"YAY!" Rini hollered.

With that, Terry and Dana took the little hero in training to leave Watchtower and keep her out of trouble. With that taken care of, the older heroes went back to planning the rescue.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Fifteen Minutes Later, Gotham City

Terry opened the door to his mother's apt with one hand while he held Rini Kent's hand with the other. "Mom! Matt! You guys here?!"

Rini was guided over to the couch and she climbed up on it.

Matt poked his head out of his room. "You're here? Mo-om! There's a stranger in our house and he has the keys!"

"Matt!" Mrs. McGinnis scolded as she emerged from the bathroom. "Terry! I'm surprised you're here."

"Yeah... well, Mr. Wayne's granddaughter, Meygan, asked if Dana and I could watch Rini for a few days. Meygan, her husband and Reilie all have the flu." Terry lied. Sure his mother and brother knew now that he really was Batman, but he didn't want them to know what was REALLY going on.

"How terrible! Did you want me to watch her, Terry?"

"Oh no. I got her. But you mentioned that the zoo had a kiddie event going on tonight. I wanted to take her."

"How sweet! I'll get you the site dear. Hi Rini!" Mrs. Mc Ginnis called out to Rini.

"Hi Mrs. McGinnis!" Rini said in her soft voice.

Mary McGinnis came back into the room soon enough with her notebook and the zoo's site opened up on it.

"How about a tiger cub petting zoo?" Mary asked.

"YEA….Terry, Dana; are you really going to take me?"

"We sure are, Rini." Terry said with a smile and Rini's eyes lit up. "Thanks for the info mom."

"My pleasure Terry, now you have fun, Rini." Mrs. McGinnis said, and with that Rini jumped from the couch to Terry's arms,

"Bye Mrs. McGinnis." Dana said, and with that, the happy couple and little girl left out to head to the zoo.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"You're feeding them?! Speed Racer asked in shock.

"Don't worry, kid."

"Is she needed?" Speed Racer asked.

"I can get even better revenge on Bart AND Wally by tricking her to join me."

"Ah. And how's that happening?"

"I'm going to start slipping a poison into the food. The only way Wally oldest brat with the archer will survive is to swear loyalty to me and only then will she get the antidote." Zoom said with an evil grin.

"That's genius!"

"I couldn't get my grandson to join me...not after my daughter turned him against me, but I WILL have a speedster to raise from a young age...one way or the other."

Wes heard all of this and KNEW he had to protect Iesha.

Wesley opened his eyes. He saw the food there on the floor but Iesha was napping at the moment. He needed to figure out how to save her while making it appear like she was eating. He knew he had to go into Zoom's head and trick him again, and he only hoped his parents wouldn't be mad at him for it. As leader of Delta Squad, this was the only way to protect his team.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Zoom and the WRONG Impulse

By: Reina Grayson and Malaizjan De Jesus

Chapter Three

Neo Gotham

The event was already heavily populated, but the parents were being very _**vigilant**_ since it was tigers that their children would be so close to. With it being kids, the tigers were actually tiger cubs and all the different tiger species were represented.

Rini was being carried by Terry and she was able to shift her clothes to rhinestone-littered jeans with a lavender glittery long-sleeved top.

All of the other mothers eyed Terry and Dana sighed as Terry realized that Rini made those women eye him like candy.

"Remember; be careful with your powers, okay," Dana said.

"I will." Rini giggled when she saw one woman lick her lips while looking at Terry."Why did she do that?" she asked quietly to Terry.

Terry groaned.

"It's something adults do, you're not ready for it." Dana answered.

"Oh. Like when Mommy looks at Daddy and me and Reilie have to stay with our grandparents?" she asked innocently.

Dana and Terry laughed. "Alright, that's what it is, but don't tell Meygan or Kevin that we told you alright." Terry remarked as he caught his breath.

"Okay!" Rini then saw the Siberian Tiger cubs come out from behind a door. "Lookey Terry! Dana! The baby tigers!" she said happily, bouncing in Terry's arms eagerly.

"Calm down, we have to wait till it's safe to pet them, okay."

"Ok..." Rini watched as the caretaker motioned for the parents to come forward.

Rini was set on her feet after getting her to the front of the group. Terry and Dana stayed off to the side to watch.

"Ok kids. My name's Erica and I'm your host tonight. Are you ready to pet some tigers?"

"YEEAAAHHHH!" cried all of the kids.

Erica picked up the Siberian Tiger cub and placed it in her lap. "This is Greg. He's 6 months old..."

"This was a good idea, Ter," Dana whispered to Terry.

"I do have a good idea every once in a while," he teased.

"Maybe you'll have another after Rini's back with the others." Dana remarked.

"Maybe..." Terry took Dana's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"White tigers are SOOO pretty." Rini was heard saying to Erica.

Erica had passed of the Siberian cub for the White Tiger one. "They are." Erica answered. In fact, this one is only 2 months old. As you can see, her claws are slowly growing..."

"Can I pet her?" Rini asked

"Sure." Erica allowed Rini to lightly pet the cub.

It purred at her touch.

Rini eyed the White Tiger cub and its blue eyes held hers. _'Hi!'_ she said mentally.

_'Hi!'_ The cub answered back.

'_You know, my cousin has a stuffed white tiger...don't worry, it's not a real one, just a toy.'_

_'Would you like a real one?' _The tiger asked.

_'Yeah! Just wondering, why are white tigers favored by circuses.'_ Rini asked the tiger, hoping she would know.

'_Because we were once a rare and exotic cat,' the cat answered. 'At least my mom said so. I'm Kiko.'_ Erica kept talking about the revival of the White Tigers but Rini was already deep in conversation with Kiko.

_'I'm Rini.'_

_'How are we talking? I never met a human who could talk to me like this?'_

_'I have telepathy.'_

Kiko meowed and Rini laughed.

"Rini is enjoying herself," Dana smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling she's mentally talking to that tiger." Terry lowly said.

"Maybe because she's not moving," Dana whispered back.

_'Why do you ask about circuses?'_ Kiko questioned.

_'My granddad and deceased great aunt...along with their parents were in the circus.'_

_'Your daddy is cute...or so I've heard the female humans say.'_

_'Thanks!'_

Erica then stood up with Kiko in her arms. "For the parents, all of the cubs will be at the petting zoo for another hour. Feel free to take your children to them." Erica then walked off, and Rini blinked.

Rini turned around and ran to Dana and Terry. "C'mon! I wanna pet Kiko more!" The small girl cried.

"You like Kiko?" Terry asked, now knowing that she HAD been talking to the white tiger cub.

"Oh yes! She's beautiful."

"I guess all the Graysons are drawn to circus tigers." Dana said, knowing of Dick's history in the circus.

Dana took Rini's hand and shrugging her shoulders, the two took Rini to the cubs.

"That's true." Terry added, catching up to them.

"It's the gypsy in us." Rini said with a smile.

"I see."

Rini went right for Kiko.

_'Hi, Rini.'_

_'Hi Kiko!'_ Rini reached out to pet Kiko behind her ears.

Kiko purred.

_'I wonder if mommy could adopt you and you come live with me.'_

_'I don't think I could leave my family behind,'_ Kiko told her.

_'How about we adopt you and I come visit whenever I can?'_

_'That sounds nice.' Thanks Rini.'_

_'Oh, and these aren't my parents, they're my godparents.'_ Rini said, remembering what Kiko said earlier about her daddy.

_'They fooled me,'_ Kiko told the girl.

All too soon the petting zoo ended and all of the cubs had to go back to their parents.

Rini was sad as Kiko was taken from her.

_'Bye Kiko.'_

_'Bye Rini. __Come back and visit me soon.' _Kiko said.

_'Ok.'_

"Ok Rini. Time to go," Dana announced.

"I'm going to talk to mommy about something serious later." Rini said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Terry said.

"I want to adopt Kiko, but she can stay here with her family."

Dana and Terry were speechless.

"But can I go to the bathroom first?" she asked.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"Alright, so we need a plan for when Eclipse and Shock find out where Zoom is hiding." Dick stated as everyone from the original team and 2nd generation without families were ready.

Jason thought about it for 10 seconds. "Hit 'em hard and fast."

"Always your plan, but Zoom's smart, we need a GOOD plan." Dick remarked.

"I'll lure him out...but Eclipse and Shock can't handle Speed Racer alone." Wally stated.

"But that NEEDS to be the plan. Zoom's fast. Wally is better with his speed but Bart would be the better choice. They need to take him down before he gets re-enforcements. See, Bart can do that. He gets Speed Racer and then joins Wally."

"No, Dad and Bart need to handle Zoom...I still owe Speed Racer for our last encounter."

"Brian's idea is good...wait, did I just say that?" Dick stated.

"Hey, Brian's way smarter than me!" Wally protested.

"Oh really?" Jason said with a smirk.

"No Jason, you can't shoot at him to see if he catch all the bullets," Artemis shook her head.

"I was just saying that Wally actually admitted that someone was smarter than him...but then again it's not a far reach."

Brian looked ready to smash Jason's face in.

"Hey, I'm just teasing your dad, don't worry," Jason said as he saw Brian's anger.

"But Brian's right, Zoom knows about him, but Speed Racer's a novice with his powers...Alright, so Wally and Bart will draw Zoom out." Dick started.

"Wait, why not confuse him at first." Bart spoke up.

"What're'ya thinking?"

"I'm saying, Zoom's expecting me...but if Wally arrives alone, then He'll think I'm too scared to show up; once he's away from the kids, we really give it to him...TOGETHER." Bart explained.

"Perfect!" Wally exclaimed.

"Meanwhile, Areina and Orin have agreed to keep the others of Delta occupied and with Terry and Dana keeping Rini occupied, they shouldn't find out." Mathen said, showing that Alpha squad was helping out how they could.

"Rini isn't going to like that." Bart pointed out.

"If she's distracted, then she won't know what's going on any further than she already does."

"I can't believe her camouflage mode appeared at this age!" M'gann said, still shocked at her granddaughter's power growth."

"And she's learning her demon powers at the same pace as Meygan did." Mathen's voice hitched at the phrase demon powers.

"Hey, it was bound to happen that one of her kids would get them. Don't worry, Rini's smart as well, she'll know what to do with them." Brian stated.

"But she got them all and Reilie didn't?" Mathen questioned.

"Maybe it was fate that Rini did. Reilie got all BUT the demon powers."

"And no magic. Meygan doesn't think she has any magic what so ever..."

"It can be a case where one child or more do not get magic from their parents...just look at Brie." Serenity remarked.

"Yeah...I think that's why Meygan wants another child…a son." Kevin chimed in.

"No wonder you've been busy." Brian joked. "I swear I can hear BOTH of you at night."

"Did you knock up my sister AGAIN!?" Mathen asked. "Is she at home because you did?!"

"I was just kidding!" Brian recanted.

"No, she's not even at home- she's training on the same mountain she went to after the FIRST war." Kevin said.

"Oh boy..." Dick commented.

"You know she'll never stop, dear." Serenity reassured her husband.

"Back to getting Wes and Iesha back. Is everyone alright with Wally luring Zoom out then Bart joining in?" Dick asked

"Yeah!" came several voices.

"Then I'll go and help Luna and VJ get the kids back. Speed Racer won't know what hit him." Brian added.

"Ok then. We wait till we hear from the kids then the plan goes into action."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

As they walked away from the bathrooms, Rini saw Erica leaving the petting area with Kiko in tow. She followed them, forgetting about Dana and Terry.

"You know Terry...I bought that one dress that you liked last week." she teased.

"Um...there's a little girl behind us. I can't say what I want to." Terry answered with regret in his voice.

"Oh right, and her power, can't think it either..." Dana remarked.

Meanwhile, Rini watched as Erica opened the door to the White Tiger Den. She watched Erica let Kiko go. Then when Erica walked away, Rini ran to the door before it closed and she snuck inside.

Rini looked around as she walked further inside. _'Kiko!_' Rini said excitedly. _'I can stay!'_

Kiko turned around_. 'Rini!'_ Then she saw her parents stalking the little girl.

Kiko ran over and licked Rini; then her parents came out of the shadows.

Rini saw them as they came out. _'Hi! I'm Rini!'_

_'Hello young one,'_ said Kiko's mother. _'It has been many years since I've spoken to one like you.'_

Kiko's father continued to growl at Rini.

_'Like me?'_

_'I was a young tiger when I met a man. A green man in a cape.'_

_"That's great Uncle J'onn!"_ Rini said happily.

_'You know Martian Manhunter?'_ Kiko's mother asked.

_"I'm his great grandniece."_

_'Ah...He named me Felicia._' Felicia looked to her mate and reassured him as Kiko stood by Rini.

_'What is Felicia doing?'_

_'She's calming my dad. It's ok Rini...'_

Kiko's father crept his way to Rini and sat before her.

_'Hello.'_ Rini said to Kiko's father and she hesitated before petting him.

Kiko's father nodded and purred his approval.

Rini grinned and petted him. _'Do you have a name?'_

_'Como.'_

_'This is so sway! Can I stay with you guys?'_ Rini asked innocently.

_'You do not belong here, where is your family now.'_ Como said softly.

_'I followed Erica. She had Kiko so I didn't see where they went.'_

Como's response was to kneel down so Rini could climb on. Once she climbed on, he told her_. 'You can stay until Erica arrives; or your family.'_ He then took her to the cave area, Felicia and Kiko followed.

'Thank you Como.' Rini said_. 'So I can play with Kiko till then?'_

_'Of course. The other tigers are leery of humans so please stay close.'_

_'Okay.'_

* * *

Terry and Dana were at the entrance ready to leave when Dana looked back.

"Terry, she's gone!" cried Dana.

Terry stopped. "Crap..."

"She was really having fun with the tigers..." Dana said.

"Slag it, she went to their cage alone!"

Dana then saw the lady that had done the event. "C'mon!"

Terry and Dana ran to Erica before she hung up her swipe card. "Excuse me...We think our goddaughter went to the tiger's den. Can you show us where it is?"

Erica was shocked. "Was she the little girl who liked Kiko?" she asked.

Both nodded.

Erica gripped her keycard. "Follow me."

By the time they got back to the White Tiger Den, Rini was sleeping with Kiko, and all 20 tigers were around them, providing warmth.

"Oh wow..." Erica whispered.

"Amazing..." Dana said.

"How do we get her out?" Terry asked.

It was then that Como the tiger looked up and saw Erica then gently picked up the sleeping Rini by the back of her shirt and carried her out of the den.

He headed to the side door as Erica opened it. He gently lowered Rini into Erica's arms and backed away.

"Thank you, Como." Erica said.

Erica nodded and holding the sleeping Rini close, left the den and closed the door.

Terry took Rini into his arms. "Thank you," he told Erica.

"I'm surprised she wasn't hurt." Erica remarked.

"Rini loves cats, big or little." Dana explained, hiding the fact that Rini was a powerful girl.

"Then they sensed her love for them." Erica said with a smile.

Rini snuggled into Terry and he closed his jacket over her.

"Looks like she's worn out, thank you again, Erica." Terry said as he watched Rini sleep.

"You're welcome; good night." Erica watched the young couple go before re-entering the den.

Como walked to her and nuzzled her leg.

"Is she like me, Como?" Erica asked.

He let out a low growl in answer.

"She's part Martian. Just like me." Erica said then morphed her skin to its natural green. She smiled happily. "I could tell M'gann's blood was in her veins. Dad would be so happy…and proud of his niece."

As Felicia made her way to them, Erica changed her skin tone back and petted the female tiger.

_'He would be, Erica.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Zoom and the WRONG Impulse

By: Reina Grayson and Malaizjan De Jesus

Chapter Four

They finally had the location of Zoom's hideout and Eclipse and Shock were staying out of sight until reinforcements arrived. They had been relayed the plan so they called it in and soon enough Bart, Wally and Brian made it to their location.

"Alright, so you guys know the plan, be careful in there, kids." Wally said.

Brian, Luna and VJ nodded then headed off into the warehouse while the older speedsters waited for the right moment.

Five Minutes Later

Beta squad (Eclipse, Shock and Kid Flash) mentally signaled that they were ready and Wally took off to get Zoom's attention.

Inside the warehouse

Zoom's security system kicked on as a blur went past one of the cameras. "So, they're finally playing their hand."

"FINALLY." Speed Racer said; ready to take out the heroic speedsters once and for all.

"You stay with the kids; I'll track this one down." Zoom said.

Wes looked worried as Iesha was sleeping next to him. She was hungry but fell asleep when she didn't have the energy to stay awake.

Wally zipped around the area, waiting on Zoom to show up.

Suddenly a blur came up beside him and Wally could see its face. "So, picking on little kids now, that's low, even for you."

"And I was wondering if you were coming at all."

"You're gone this time Zoom!" Wally threw a speed punch.

The pair then threw speed-heightened attacks as they ran nonstop.

"Oh please...I was really after Bart...but your brats will do nicely."

"You're not touching my girl!" Wally was pissed off already.

Zoom smiled, he knew he could piss Wally off, and now was time for the next phase. "I offered her plenty of food, but she never ate...not much of a speedster."

"You're a lying piece of trash Zoom!" Wally tried tripping up the villain but he jumped up to avoid the trip up.

"She instead gave it to the boy...I'm actually curious about your younger son."

Wally knew that Wes must've played it off that he was a speedster too. So he continued.

"Ie is Wes' older sister, she'd take care of him before herself."

"Ah...so you and the archer girl have been busy..." Zoom tried to nail gut punches but Wally blocked them all.

"I've had it with you going after my uncle and now the rest of my family...you're going down once and for all, Zoom."

"Then show me, boy," Zoom taunted.

The villainous speedster then sped up and got in front of Wally.

* * *

Back inside the warehouse, Speed Racer was getting impatient.

"I hate waiting," Speed Racer mumbled.

"You know daddy's going to get you good." Wes said, hiding his true parentage.

"Yeah right. What's your momma going to do, shoot me with an arrow?!" he taunted.

"And kick your butt." Wes remarked.

Noises within the warehouse caught Speed Racer's attention and he walked over to the area they came from.

While Eclipse and Shock watched the situation until help arrived, they had split up. Shock was watching Speed Racer from behind some crates...but what he didn't expect was that when he lightly bumped one the contents jingled.

Shock stayed absolutely still in hopes that Speed Racer just gave up and headed back over toward the cage.

Wesley Kent watched as something nearly invisible came toward the cage. He nearly missed it but it was moving slowly and he knew what it was.

More importantly, he knew WHO it was.

_"Sis?"_ Wes mentally called out.

_'Yeah. I'm here.'_ Luna Kent reached out to the cage bars.

_'Don't !'_ He cried mentally.

Luna paused.

_'I think it's still electrified.'_

Luna slowly backed away as Speed Racer turned away from where Shock was hiding.

As Speed Racer went back to the cage, a yellow blur tripped him up and he ended up on his back.

"Mess with my family, will you." The blur said as it stopped moving.

"Wait-KID FLASH?!" Speed Racer was laughing his head off.

Brian was mad.

"So you lost the coin toss huh? This'll be SO easy."

Brian watched as Speed Racer rushed him at full speed. Brian nailed a punch to the gut that threw Speed Racer back quite a bit.

Speed Racer was mad. He heaved through the pain and created a speed tornado, launching crates at Brian, who just moved out of the way.

"And you call yourself a speedster..." Brian said as Speed Racer kept trying to hit him.

"You're no speedster yourself!"

"At least I was BORN with my powers..." Brian said, his voice showing his contempt for this wannabe.

Speed Racer then ran at him just as the last few crates were launched. As Brian moved to dodge, Speed Racer caught him around the waist and plowed him through a stack of crates.

The sound of the crates falling from their stacked position was enough to wake up little Iesha, and when she saw her brother getting pounded on, she wanted to help.

"Ie, rest. You're too weak."

"I want to help Brian..." Iesha said as she tried to stand up, but her weakened body wouldn't allow it.

"You need to eat..." Wesley whispered to her.

"Meanie Zoom." Iesha said as she pouted.

As Speed Racer got up, he saw that Brian was still moving so he marched over to the cage and reached between the bars to grab Iesha.

"AHHHHHHH." Iesha cried out.

Wes didn't even think about it. He bit Speed Racer's arm….hard.

"AAAAAHHH! YOU SON OF A-!" Speed Racer backhanded Wes away.

"Leave him alone!" Iesha weakly cried out as she TRIED to speed away from Speed Racer.

Luna reached out with her mind and grabbed Speed Racer telekinetically. She tossed him away from the toddlers as Shock caught him in an electrical net.

"KF! GO!" Eclipse cried.

Brian ran to the cage lock and vibrated the lock with his hand until it broke away, and the door swung open.

Iesha moved to her brother but she fell.

Brian scooped her up into his arms and went into his arm storage compartments fishing out an energy bar for his sister.

She weakly smiled as she accepted it. "So paying me back for saving you?"

"Yeah."

Iesha tore that wrapper open in the first second. The 2nd second, she chewed it. By the 3rd second, it was gone. A small rush of energy came to her. And Iesha hugged her brother as tightly as she could, tears falling.

"Hey, you're alright now." Brian said as he hugged her back.

Luna checked on her little brother as Shock launched Speed Racer out of the building after he was done electrocuting him.

"I was scared, Bri."

"I know, sis; but Wes protected you...didn't he?" Brian asked.

"Yeah...Wes!" Iesha tore away from her older brother and went to Wesley and Luna.

Wesley was still out.

"Luna...is he ok?"

"Yeah. He hit his head."

Iesha was mad...she wanted to hurt Speed Racer. She then lay down next to him, and held his hand.

"Bart was right." Brian whispered with a smile.

"Yeah..." Luna whispered.

"We need to move! Flash can only hold Zoom for so long." Shock said urgently.

"Kid Flash to Watchtower."

"Gear here."

"Five for transport to the Med Bay. Need an IV for a speedster and an MRI for a Martian." Brian relayed.

"Message received."

Gear then locked onto the five of them and made a Boom Tube.

Luna picked up her brother and Brian his sister, but Iesha would NOT let go of Wes' hand so Luna and Brian walked side by side.

Shock picked up the rear as they left the building.

* * *

While Luna, VJ and Brian were saving the kids, Wally was keeping Zoom busy, but he was taking quite a beating.

"You've NEVER been a match for me, and as soon as my grandson arrives, I'll kill you to set an example." Zoom said as he and Wally stopped running.

"Bart's a good kid, and he'll never work with you just because you hurt his family. That will only STRENGTHEN his will to be a hero." Wally remarked, but his speed was still slower than that of Barry and Bart, but he was still a hero.

Wally swung at Zoom and he dodged it, but the kick got the evil speedster in the neck, sending him back.

"Still so strong...and yet you're the slowest of ALL us speedsters."

Wally waited for Zoom to make the next move, which he did and Wally almost missed it. He caught both fists and pushed back. He was so happy that he had trained in hand to hand with Dick and Roy and learned to catch speedster-style fighting from Conner.

Zoom was surprised. "How..."

Wally refused to respond, keeping a lid on his rage. He and Zoom continued the hand to hand; and Wally's focus had Zoom reeling back.

"Awww, not going to talk since I kidnapped your kids?"

"I want them back," Wally told him in a tight voice and kicked Zoom in the head.

"Then Bart has to surrender to me." Zoom said.

"Not going to happen!" a new voice said.

Bart took out his grandfather's legs from behind and skidded to a stop next to Wally. "Not bad cuz."

"I've still got it." Wally said with a smile.

"You two are DEAD!" Zoom yelled, frustrated as he ran at the pair.

Wally and Bart split and Zoom went right between them, then they took off, and their plan was working.

The two speedsters then changed direction and as Zoom turned around, Wally and Bart gave him a double fist to the gut and he was stopped in his tracks.

As they reached the 'desert' area in the midwestern states of the USA, Wally and Bart were in line and Zoom was closing in. Wally turned and the heroic speedsters started running in a large circle and the result of repeating the circle was burrowing a hole into the ground. Once the three speedsters were encased by the trench, Wally and Bart started to vibrate their molecules and turn the dense sandy walls into glass.

Zoom didn't see the two stop and once he was coming back around, Wally and Bart tripped him...at HIGH VELOCITY. Zoom was skidding around on the glass walls and came to a halt right in front of them. He realized that he was stuck in a tight area, and not even his speed would get him out, so he'd have to result to speed hand to hand combat. He punched at Wally but he moved so fast, attacking him with moves that even the original Batman would be proud to see. Zoom had no idea what was going on and Bart was taking advantage of his grandfather's disorientation.

It was thanks to Dick's training that Bart knew the 'chi' points that would stop some parts of Zooms body...or any body for that matter so he took to taking out Zoom's legs using that.

Zoom was angry that these two were taking him out. "Your little Impulse is MINE, Flash! I'll make sure she's like me."

"She won't change, she's a hero through and through...besides, she's got her mother's stubbornness, you'll NEVER break her." Wally said.

Zoom grinned. "I already did."

"What did you do to her!" Bart harshly asked.

Zoom spit out blood. "Poison..."

Wally's eyes widened in rage.

"Only way she'll survive is to join me….only THEN will I give her the antidote."

Wally sped punched him 10 times in the face.

Zoom was knocked out, and Wally's rage was almost uncontainable.

"It's alright, Wally, we'll get it out of her…I promise." Bart said.

"Let's get him to Watchtower so we can keep an eye on him." Wally said, and with that he grabbed Zoom's right leg then Bart grabbed his left.

"Make a wish?" Bart playfully questioned.

"Oh yea, but let's wait till M'gann gets the antidote formula out of his mind."

"Alright." Bart replied.

Wally activated a boom tube and the two heroes drug the unconscious villain through it.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower

The teens arrived and were holding the kids. Some heroes wanted to go 'awww' at the fact that Iesha West and Wes Kent were holding hands. Others wanted to know EXACTLY what happened since they saw Wes' eyes were closed and Iesha's were not.

"What about Speed Racer?" Nightwing II asked.

"Zapped him good, his tech is fried for now." Shock said as the boom tube closed behind him.

"Good...and Zoom?"

"Dad's still fighting him...I hope." Iesha said, never releasing Wes' hand or taking her eyes off of him.

Jason looked to Dick and gave him a look that only a Bat could.

"Ok-"

Artemis and M'gann came running into the area. "Ie!" Artemis cried as both women ran to the kids. Artemis hugged her daughter for all that she was worth. Iesha never let go of Wes' hand and M'gann probed her son's mind.

"Smart move, Wes." M'gann said out loud.

"What? What did double m do?" Jason asked.

"He made Zoom think that he was Iesha's little brother."

The room got quiet. Wesley had done that?!

"We told you guys he was powerful." Conner said; pride lacing his voice in his youngest son.

"And that saved Iesha. Wesley...wake up son..." M'gann coaxed gently.

His eyes opened slowly and when he saw the woman in front of him, Wesley smiled.

"Hi mom."

"Wes, you're alright!" Iesha cried out. Iesha then hugged him, smiling so happily.

"You eat yet?" he asked.

"No."

"Eat. Aunt Artemis, she hasn't eaten in over 14 hours. The food he gave us was laced with some kind of poison." Wesley explained.

"I had a little food that Bri gave me, but I'm still SUPER hungry."

Artemis nodded and pulled out 2 energy bars. Iesha took both and ate then in 3 seconds.

"Ok...Stay with Wes," M'gann said. "We'll get some food for you."

"Cool! M'gann's cooking!" Iesha cried happily. Iesha's smile could have rivaled Joker's right now. She turned to Wes and a question was seen in her eyes.

Wesley nodded. "I was able to filter out the liquid. But you wouldn't have. It was made for speedsters. That's why I didn't want you to eat the food after I found out."

"That was one...but are you okay, Speed Racer hit you hard." Iesha stated.

"Yeah. I'm tough. Just like my dad."

"I guess it's true...ALL Kryptonians have **very** hard heads." Conner said with a laugh in his voice.

Wesley just smiled proudly.

Just then a small stampede could be heard coming toward the room

"Oh oh..."

"WES...IESHA; you're alright!" One small voice said.

"Hi Rini," both said.

"Did either of you get a good hit in on them?" A little blonde boy asked.

"I bit Speed Racer's arm, but seriously, you've been handing around your uncle too much, Jason."

Jason smiled.

Delta team was around Luna and Brian in a heartbeat, and since Wes as awake, the two members of Alpha put their siblings down.

"So...where's this Zoom? I want to meet him," Rodney asked Wesley.

"Right now he's fighting Uncle Wally; but I'm sure Bart's in the plan as well." Wes remarked.

Kara hugged her brother happily, being careful not to crush him.

Reiena hugged Iesha, but Iesha was sniffing her. "Ie!"

"You had peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches AND you left none for me!" Iesha pouted.

"Sorry," Reiena said sheepishly.

M'gann then returned. "The food's ready."

Iesha ran for the cafeteria. Wesley laughed.

Five Minutes Later

Dick was pacing while Jason kept cocking his gun and both of them were becoming impatient on waiting for Wally and Bart.

It was just then that a boom tube opened and the two speedsters came walking through.

Jason bust out laughing seeing how the unconscious Zoom was returned.

"Damn guys, a little roughed up huh?" Jason asked after he caught his breath.

"Still need to make a wish," Wally told Jason and Dick laughed.

Conner came and grabbed Zoom from the speedsters before they went through with the wish thing and took him to a cell.

"Conner, that's not fair!" Bart half-heartedly protested.

"I think you guys did a good enough job." Conner said with a smile. "Besides, I need MY time with him."

"I want to watch!" Bart yelled and sped off after Superboy.

"Where's M'gann?" Wally asked. "Zoom told us he poisoned my girl."

"No need to worry." M'gann said as she came into the room.

"Why?"

"Wes ate the poison instead of Iesha." Dick remarked with a smile.

Wally sighed in relief.

"Wes overheard him and made sure she didn't touch the food. The poison was designed for a speedster so he was able to filter it out." M'gann explained.

"He really does care about her." Wally said.

"I think that a wedding wasn't far off the mark." M'gann smiled.

It was just then that a familiar woosh was heard and Wally braced himself.

Iesha and Wesley entered the room at that moment and Iesha ran to her dad, feeling much better after eating.

"DADDYDADDYDADDY!"

"Ie...easy, calm down!" Wally warned her happily.

"Did you get him, Uncle Wally?"

"I did, Wesley. And thank you. How'd you convince Zoom that you were my kid?"

"He did what?!" M'gann cried. "Wes?"

"Zoom never knew I was in his mind." Wes said, shrinking back a bit at his mother's voice.

"Wes...you know you're not allowed to do that without me around. However...you did it to protect Iesha. So I'm not mad. But you're powers are evolving and you might someday surpass me," M'gann said with pride.

"Like you surpassed Uncle J'onn?" Wes asked.

"Yes."

Dick and Wally said nothing so the mother and son could talk.

"Mom?"

"Yes Wesley?"

"I think...I can hear adults now. Not just Delta squad or you, dad, Luna and Kevin. Is that bad?"

"No sweetheart, that's a good sign." M'gann said as she picked up Wes.

"Really?"

"Your powers came forth at such an early age, and you needed to grow into them. Soon enough you will learn to fully understand adults." M'gann said.

"I hope so too."

"You'll do Uncle J'onn's mantle proud, Wesley, as well as lead Delta like a natural."

"Wesley? I want you to know something." Wally spoke up. "Can I?" he asked M'gann.

M'gann let her son down and he levitated to Wally.

"Ok...you have my permission, Wes."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"To date Iesha."

"Ew! She's got kooties!" Wesley cried.

The adults then laughed.

"Now you think that, but trust me, your true feelings will find their way to your heart." Wally said with a smile.

BBBBBBBB

Rini's Home; Three Hours Later

After the ordeal was over with, Rini remembered something.

"Mommy, I want to ask you something…serious." Rini said in her soft voice.

"What is it, sweetie?" Meygan asked her first daughter.

"Can we adopt a white tiger cub?"

Meygan didn't know what to say, what gave her little girl this idea.

"Terry and Dana took me to the zoo for an event so I wouldn't tell you and daddy what happened to Wes and Iesha."

"I see, and you connected with this white tiger cub?"

"Yes, her name is Kiko and she's SOOO nice."

"I'll have to talk to your father about this. You don't want to bring her home…do you?"

"No, she doesn't want to leave her family, she's just 2 months old."

"Okay, well let's talk to daddy and we'll see."

Two Days Later

Kevin, Meygan, Rini and Reilie arrived at the Gotham Zoo.

"Hello, can I help you?" The zoo keeper asked.

"Is Erica working today?" Rini asked.

"She sure is sweetie; let's go to the tiger area." The zoo keeper answered.

It wasn't long before they arrived and Rini smiled as the zoo keeper went over to talk to Erica. Soon enough, Erica walked over to the family and bent down to Rini.

"I remember you; are you here to see Kiko?"

"Actually, we were wondering if we could adopt Kiko and come visit whenever we can." Meygan answered.

"You really bonded with her didn't you?" Erica said as she looked from Meygan to Rini.

"Yes." Rini said with a smile.

"Well we do have a program that allows that. Seeing as you were so cute with Kiko, and she really liked you, I will sign off on this."

"Can we adopt two cubs?" Kevin asked.

"One for each girl, sure that's not problem."

Three Hours Later

_'HI KIKO.'_ Rini mentally said as the family was lead to the tiger cubs.

_'RINI!'_

_'We did it; my family adopted you and your sister.'_ Rini said.

_'Oh wow, thank you.'_

'_We'll come whenever we can.'_

'_Okay, I want to be petted, talk to Erica.'_

"Erica….can we pet our tiger cubs?" Rini asked.

"Sure; you can show your parents and sister where the petting zoo area is…right?"

Rini smiled and took off with Meygan, Kevin and Reilie not far behind. Once they arrived, Rini was bouncing with excitement and soon enough Erica came out with Kiko and another little white tiger cub and set them down in the area.

Once the cubs were walking around and adapted to the petting zoo field, Erica let the girls in and they went over to their pets.

Two Hours Later

"Alright girls, we have to get home, your grandparents are expecting us for dinner." Meygan said.

"Bye Kiko." Rini said as she headed for her parents."

"So, Reilie have you named Kiko's sister yet?"

"Trinity."

Meygan and Kevin knew there was a reason, which had tears coming to Meygan's eyes, but they didn't say it out loud.

"That's a wonderful name, I'm sure she likes it."

With that, the family headed out.

'_I like my name, Erica; and I'm honoring Reilie's family by taking it.'_ Trinity said to the young Martian in hiding.

'_Alright, Trinity it is.'_ Erica said back mentally.

'_Are you planning to tell then who you are?'_ Felicia asked.

'_Someday. Right now, I'm happy just to know that they live.'_


End file.
